The Legend of Spyro: A Legend of Ancient Time
by Just loves anime
Summary: They say that history's fate is to repeat itself... But can fate be prevented? It better be, as two worlds are at stake... The forbidden story of the 'Old Era' of the dragons will be told. Chapter 5: Mystery of the Grimoire.
1. Prologue

**Prologue- Council of the Celestial Dragons**

A large blue dragon slowly paced across a long hall. It was made out of white marble, and golden statues of dragons in real size were standing to both of his sides, a few meters apart.

The hallway was about 200 meters long, 15 meters wide and 15 meters tall. It was lighted by huge golden chandeliers decorated with diamonds.

Behind the blue dragon walked a yellow dragoness. She was roughly half his size, and unlike the blue dragon's calm expression, she looked both fearful and excited.

The two finally passed a golden arch in the end of the corridors and were greeted by the sunlight of a cloudless sky.

They reached a large, round room that had no roof to it. Around the room were large, white marble columns, and vines grew around them in a symmetrical spiral.

The walls and floor were made out of white marble as well. The walls were decorated with large drawings, that featured many dragons. Under each drawing was a description of it.

In the middle of the room was a large, round wooden table, a size fit for adult dragons. Around it were sitting four dragons. The blue and yellow dragons took their places and sat down as well. The yellow one was barely seen above the large table. The blue dragon sat quite a distance from the others, facing towards them.

There was perfect silence, except for the breathing of the dragons, and snoring.

The dragon who sat on the left of the blue dragon was a pink dragoness with a red, heart-shaped chest and belly, horns, bottom wings and tail, which was heart shaped as well. Her horns also curled towards each other, creating another heart, and her expression told that she was careless, even cheerful. She seemed like a young adult.

On the seat next to her right was a silver colored dragon. He was reading a humongous book, his eyes barely moving. A feather pen ran across it as more content was being added to the book. The book was so thick and large that it seemed to have neither a beginning, nor an end. The dragon didn't even look at the ones who came in, and had a serious, even furious expression on his face. His secondary color was white, his horns bent slightly forward and the end of his tail split in 3. The crest on his chest was shaped like an hourglass. He seemed to be as old as the pink dragoness.

In the middle chair sat a large white dragon. He was completely white, with no change in any part of his body. He had many wrinkles in nearly every part of his body. His horns curled forward so much they completed a circle, and his tail did the same. He seemed much older than the others, nearly too old to be alive. The dragon was standing, but also slept peacefully, though he snored quite loudly.

In the second from the right chair sat a golden dragon. His secondary color was silver. In front of him stood a large, golden weighing scale. On one side of it emanated a purple glow. He seemed bored, but also prepared to get serious. His tail ended in a silver, sword-like shape, and his chest and belly looked like a large sword. His horns were completely straight. He also seemed to be as old as the pink and silver dragons.

Next to him sat the yellow dragoness. Her secondary color were green. Her tail was shaped like a four-leaf clover, as were her horns and the crest on her chest. She was by far the youngest of the present dragons. She still retained her expression of both horror and excitement.

"I know why you've summoned me. Can you please get through with this already?", the blue dragon asked in an annoyed tone.

"So impatient... How emotional...", the pink dragoness said, smiling.

"Let's not delay this any longer then.", the golden dragon said. "The case of Lavender, the purple dragoness, shall now be discussed by the Council of the Celestial Dragons!".


	2. Chapter 1: New World, New Life

**Chapter 1- New World, New Life**

The silver dragon finally took his eyes of the book (that was still being written), and faced the blue dragon.

"Chronicler Ignitus! You are hereby charged of breaking the most sacred rule of the Celestial Dragons! Do you deny?", he roared, his voice furious.

"I do not.", the blue dragon answered calmly, staring straight into his eyes.

"Do you have any justification for your act?", the silver dragon continued.

"No, I do not.", he answered.

"But I do.", another voice then said.

Everyone (besides the sleeping dragon) turned their attention to the pink dragoness, who spoke up.

"I suppose I know what is it then, Amoria?", the silver dragon shot.

"Love!", she answered with an incredibly emotional tone. The only one who seemed amused by this was the golden dragon.

"I've had enough of that excuse! Look how much trouble it caused to us! How much it can cause in the future! He better undo this right now!", the silver dragon demanded.

"Don't you think this might have been just luck?", the small yellow dragoness asked. The silver dragon gave her a look that made her fall silent with fear.

"The whole history was reset the moment he did that! There's no telling how things can change now!", he yelled.

"Is it really that bad, Tempus?", the pink dragoness asked angrily.

He stared at her with shock. "Y-you know I can't tell that! It's forbidden!", he stuttered.

"Well, then you should have made that judgement yourself. It's an ability everyone has, even you.", the golden dragon said calmly.

"It doesn't matter! As the Celestial Dragon of Time, it is my duty to maintain history as it should be! And should I remind you that this falls under your jurisdiction as well, Arbit?".

"It's our responsibility too, not just yours and Arbis', Tempus.", Amoria growled.

"Mine too?", the yellow dragoness asked in surprise.

"Yes, yours too, Lyra.", she said with a smile.

"Then **please** tell me how luck is involved in this?", Tempus asked angrily.

"Figure that out yourself.", Amoria said angrily. Tempus hmphed. Arbit still seemed somewhat amused, but he was also serious. Lyra only seemed puzzled.

"If that's all...", Ignitus stared.

"That's not all! You can't just ignore what you've done!", Tempus shouted, disregarding the dragon sleeping next to him.

"Grandpa Fatum. What should we do?", Lyra quietly asked the old, sleeping dragon. There was no answer, though. The white dragon kept on sleeping.

"There's only one way to resolve this.", Tempus said in a concluding tone.

"I know what you're gonna say. So let me just tell you that Lavender has already passed my trial.", Amoria said calmly.

"Same here.", Lyra called.

Tempus frowned. "Then it seems that she has only two trials to pass.", he concluded.

"Maybe so.", Arbit said with a mysterious smile.

"Aren't you going to-?".

"I will. Lavender the dragoness will have to successfully complete the 'Trial of Time' and the 'Trial of Judgement', or her fate will be sealed.", he said, smiling.

"Do you accept, Chronicler Ignitus?", Tempus asked.

"I accept.", the blue dragon said calmly.

"Then hereby, we invoke our trial!", Tempus and Arbit called at the same time. Rays of light shot upwards from them into the sky as they did.

Grandpa Fatum stopped snoring for a moment, making everyone stare at him, but then he resumed doing that.

"If that is all, then please excuse me.", Ignitus said, got up and turned away.

"Just one more thing.", Tempus said quietly.

"As the Chronicler, you have the ability to know history, past and future, but to a lesser degree then mine.".

"What about it?", Ignitus asked, not looking at him.

"Normally I wouldn't say anything, because the ancient law forbids me, but I'll have to make this an exception. Not only the future has been disturbed.", he started. Ignitus froze and slowly turned towards him.

"The creator and the bearer will be awaken once more.", he said. Ignitus stared at him in absolute shock, as did the others, besides Lyra, who only seemed confused.

"You don't mean...", Amoria murmured.

"Yes. The Goddess will be back again...", he said with a grim expression. "There's still time, Ignitus. You can stop it now, but soon it will be too late. Even for me.".

Ignitus gulped as he looked down, but then raised his gaze back to him. "I have faith in them.", he then concluded and walked away. As he went back through the golden arch he vanished.

Tempus let out a deep sigh.

"This is especially painful for you. Isn't it, Tempus?", Amoria asked sorrowfully.

"For all of us too, Amoria. Don't pretend that you forgot the past. I know **I** haven't. But for the sake of the 'new era of the dragons', I have to stop this. Otherwise... It will be the end of us all...".

"And don't you already know what's going to happen, being the Celestial Dragon of Time?", Arbit asked in surprise.

"As I told Ignitus, saving Lavender's life has altered the entire course of history. My knowledge of the previous history is now worthless, and the new history is being written down now. It takes time to learn it, and we just don't have that time...".

"Can't we just have faith in them, like Ignitus said?", Lyra asked.

"I really wish it was that simple...", Tempus said, letting out another sigh.

**Two days later, in the Temple of the guardians...**

"_Where am I?_", Lavender asked herself as she slowly opened her eyes.

"_Lavenders..._", she then thought looking at the purple flowers laying next to her, then closed her eyes. She felt too tired to open them.

"_Was it all just a dream? Were those voices a dream too? If so, I must still be in the lavender field..._", she said mentally.

"Lavender! Lavender!", a voice called.

"_Here is one of those voices again... They felt so real... **Too** real to be a dream..._".

"Wake up already!", the voice called again.

"Stop it, Phoenia! She must be exhausted!", another voice whispered angrily.

Unable to fall asleep anymore, Lavender decided to finally open her eyes, and found two young dragons staring at her. The two were colored blue and red.

"I told you she woke up, Glacos!", the red dragoness laughed.

"How are you feeling?", the blue dragon asked, smiling at her.

"My head hurts, but I'm fine. Am I still dreaming?", the purple dragoness muttered as she looked at the flowers. They were simply a bouquet of lavenders, that were meant for her. She finally noticed that she was laying on a comfortable bed covered with white sheets. Light came in from a small, round window above the bed.

The room was round as well. It had two more doors, one leading outside and one to the bathroom.

The room also had a closet and shelfs meant for books, even though there weren't any there.

"We were starting to get worried about you. You've been asleep for nearly 3 days!", the red dragoness called cheerfully.

"I guess I was tired.", she yawned and finally got up from her bed.

Then her stomach growled. Phoenia and Glacos chuckled.

"Come on, we were just about to have breakfast!", Glacos said happily.

"Okay.", Lavender responded and followed them out of her room.

The purple dragoness was impressed by the size and the way the temple was built, but she was too hungry to focus on them.

"Everyone must be worried sick about you. And there are some dragons you have to meet!", Phoenia said cheerfully.

**A few minutes later...**

The three walked through huge, round wooden doors into a huge rectangular room that was made out of stone and had torches on the walls, but they weren't lighted because there was plenty of light coming in through the windows above them. The room had a simple, but elegant feeling to it, and in the middle stood a large, oval table. Over it were laying all kinds of delicacies, that brought up an appetizing aroma.

Around the table sat the inhabitants of the temple, who all raised their eyes at the three dragons who just entered the room.

"Lavender!", a few voices called at the same time.

The purple dragoness smiled from ear to ear as she found her friends surrounding her, smiling.

"How are you?", "Are you alright?", the questions started being asked.

"I'm just fine, guys. But I'll starve to death if I don't eat something soon!", she laughed.

The others laughed as well and moved away, letting her pass. She gazed at Selarus, who smiled shyly at her.

"It's good to have you back.", he said quietly.

"Good to be back.", the purple dragoness replied.

He slightly blushed, and turned back to the table. Lavender found herself standing before the guardians (excluding Flametta).

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Lavender.", Lavender introduced herself shyly.

"Welcome to the temple of the dragons. My name is Terrador, Guardian of Earth", a large, male green dragon introduced himself in a deep, serious tone.

"You already know me, I'm Roxine.", the female dragoness who stood next to him said with a smile.

"My name is Volteer, Guardian of Lightning. I was shocked, amazed, awe-struck, stupefied, overwhelmed by your incredible adventure and heroism! It's truly a delight, an honor, my pleasure to finally meet you!", the yellow dragon said with his excited way of speech.

"Yes, yes, dear. We're all happy to see that Lavender is well.", the yellow dragoness who stood next to him laughed. "My name is Joltina, in case I didn't tell you.", she said kindly.

"Cyril, the Guardian of Ice, at your service.", the blue dragon introduced himself with a deep, proud tone.

"That's his way of saying 'thank you for saving our world'. Isn't that right, sweetie?", the blue dragoness asked with a smile.

Phoenia made a throwing up motion, making the young dragons (including Lavender) hold back their need to laugh out loud.

"Really, such a disgrace to our proud ancestry...", Cyril huffed.

The blue dragoness chuckled. "He really is kind inside, don't worry.", she said to Lavender with a smile. "My name is Hailey. Really nice to meet you!".

"Where is Flametta?", Lavender asked.

"Because Spyro told us that Ignitus has become the Chronicler, she went to visit him, since he can't come back here. Luckily, being the Chronicler allows them to meet. I don't know what she would have done if he died.", Roxine explained.

"I know we must have a lot to talk about, but isn't it about time that we eat something?", Joltina asked.

"Yes, let's eat already!", Lavender laughed and everyone joined in, as she and the guardians headed to the table.

**Not long after...**

The inhabitants of the temple were all filled with the food (cooked mostly by the female guardians, who didn't allow any of their mates inside the kitchen) and Terrador summoned the other guardians to an important meeting, leaving the eight young dragons together.

"I've really missed you all.", Lavender said happily.

"We all missed you too, Lavender.", Cynder smiled.

"Can anyone fill me in on what's been happening while I was asleep?", the purple dragoness asked.

"Not much, really.", Orion answered. "After we returned, the portal vanished. Then the guardians got all lovey-dovey together.", he explained, earning laughs from his friends.

"Well yeah, but it really isn't bad here. The weather's nice and the guardians are really kind. Moreover, we went to Warfang, an awesome city not far from here!", Ampira added.

"Wanna go there today?", Spyro asked with a smile.

"Of course! It sounds really exciting!", Lavender answered.

"I just hope this won't happen again today.", Cynder sighed.

"Are you kidding me? That was the funniest thing I've ever seen!", Phoenia laughed.

"Sure, when you only need to watch from the side.", Spyro frowned.

"What are you talking about, guys?", Lavender asked.

"Well, it turns out that Cynder and Spyro saved the world about ten days ago, so as you can guess they're being thought of as heroes, especially Spyro.", Glacos said.

"After what I've done before that, it's only a redemption. And it's not that bad.", Cynder then said.

"At least you can just enter a shadow and disappear. I have to run away.", Spyro sighed.

"So what's so bad about this?", Lavender asked, puzzled.

"Imagine a horde of 20 dragons chasing after you and wanting to have their way with you.", Selarus chuckled.

"Oh.", Lavender said.

"Well, let's not waste any more time.", Glacos smiled.

"Alright, let's go then!", Lavender called happily, and the young dragons set out.


	3. New World, New Life, New Problems

**Chapter 2- New World, New Life, New Problems**

**Meanwhile, in the Temple's meeting room...**

"I believe you all know why I've summoned this meeting.", Terrador began.

"I really don't see any cause for alarm.", Hailey said.

"Not cause for alarm? Glacos and Phoenia have done what no dragon could do since **him**!", Cyril called.

"I know, I know. But as we can see now, this is completely harmless. They aren't even aware of the meaning of being able to do this! And anyway, they've all lost their abilities since we returned to this dimension. Except for Spyro and Cynder.", Hailey insisted.

"And even if we do tell them, that won't help. They'll only start asking questions, and when we won't give them answers they'll look into this themselves, and they might actually discover what happened before-", Joltina started, but Roxine said "Shh!" quickly, making her go quiet.

"Don't talk about this! What if they're still here?", the green dragoness whispered.

"They're not here. They've all gone to Warfang.", another voice said.

Everyone looked at the door to see a red dragoness walking in.

"Flametta! We're thrilled, excited, rejoiced and joyful to finally see you!", Volteer called.

"How was your meeting with Ignitus?", Terrador asked.

"It was... Magical.", she said with a soft smile. "He sends his regards to all of you.", she added. "Anyway, what is this meeting for?", Flametta asked.

"Well, it seemed that after we were taken away by Malefor, back in the magical dimension, Phoenia and Glacos learned how to breathe water...", Hailey answered.

Flametta looked astounded.

"Stop worrying her for nothing. It doesn't mean anything!", Joltina frowned.

"Did you already forget the seriousness of such a thing?", Terrador asked angrily.

"It's been hundreds of years already since then! It's only natural that two dragons would be able to use that finally after all that time. And it's just water. Heated ice!", the yellow dragoness argued.

"Let's agree that we put this matter aside for now. Since they've lose their control of their element now, it's completely irrelevant, no?", Flametta asked.

"Very well.", Cyril said grumpily.

"Now for the other thing. What's even more worrying me is Lavender. And I have more than just one problem.", Terrador said.

"This time I have to agree.", Joltina nodded.

"I'm still surprised, shocked and astounded by the fact that now there are **two** purple dragons at the same time!", Volteer said quickly.

"As we all know, according the rule of the purple dragon, once every 10 generations, or 120 years, a purple dragon must be born on every dimension that inhabits dragons. However, since we created another dimension by magic, the rule forced two purple dragons to be born at the same time. It was a miscalculation that we haven't foreseen and forgot about.", Cyril continued.

"Now that you mention it, that **is** quite odd. I forgot about it as well.", Roxine said, pondering about it.

"At first I thought that this universe will become unstable as a result, but everything seems fine. Maybe Lavender has lost her abilities as a purple dragoness and is now a normal dragoness. If so, her color should change in a matter of days.", Terrador then said.

"That was actually what worried me the least. What worried me more is that she had the ability of 'Dragon Space' as well!", Hailey said.

"It might have been a side effect of the magical universe. And even if it isn't, she must have lost that power by now. As we all know, when the 'new era' began, this ability was sealed away from all dragons. In this dimension, her ability should cease to exist.", Flametta explained.

"I guess so.", Hailey agreed.

"One last thing, now. I'm sure I've seen Lavender dying after using the 'Dragon Space' ability too intensely, and I'm also sure that the portal closed right behind us. If it is so, then how did she manage to get back?", Roxine then asked.

Her fellow guardians seemed to be at a loss of ideas as well.

"Did Ignitus tell you about this?", Terrador asked Flametta.

"No. He didn't mention anything like that at all.", the red dragoness answered.

"Does it really matter? I'm only happy that we're all back, safe and well.", Roxine said with a smile.

"Maybe we are all worrying a bit too much about everything.", Joltina sighed.

"It hasn't been long since Malefor was defeated. Twice. We are all still on the edge, I guess.", Terrador agreed.

"That's right! We should stop being so worked up, stressed and panicked already!", Volteer said in his usual fast-paced way of speaking.

"Then shouldn't we focus already on doing our jobs? As guardians, it is our duty to bring up properly the next generation of young dragons.", Cyril said, his voice filled with self-importance..

"That's right, honey. And I can't wait! It's been 15 years since we've last passed a lesson!", Hailey said in excitement.

"With the danger of Malefor finally gone, it's about time that the temple will fulfill it's role.", Joltina agreed.

"But who will take over Ignitus' responsibility?", Terrador asked.

"I will.", Flametta immediately responded.

"Are you sure? That's quite the task.", Terrador asked her again.

"Don't worry. I've been training with Ignitus for a long time in the past. I know all of his methods and techniques, so I can take charge over his position as well.", the red dragoness said confidently.

"Very well. Then I think everything is settled, no?", Cyril asked.

"Actually, I was concerned about a few more important things. But let's talk about them later. I really need to stretch my legs.", Roxine said with a smile and turned around, walking away.

"Coming, Terry?", she asked happily.

"Terry...", Cyril chuckled.

Terrador frowned at him. "Yes, coming!", he called lovingly and went to catch up with his mate.

"We still have a lot of catching up to do as well, don't we, Hailey?", the yellow dragoness asked her friend, who smiled in response.

"Time to go, you two.", the two females said cheerfully, gently pushing their mates outside as well.

"I'm thrilled, excited and enthusiastic to spend time with you again!", Volteer called as he joined his mate.

"Really, so ungraceful.", Cyril said, but he couldn't look happier as he walked out with his mate as well.

"I hope it's okay with you, Flametta.", Hailey called before they disappeared from her sight.

"Don't worry, I'll be quite busy for a while! I have quite a few things I have to do, so have fun!", the red dragoness answered as she waved towards her.

She hummed to herself a cheerful melody as she walked out of the room as well, heading towards the library of the temple.

**At Warfang...**

"Wow!", Lavender called in astonishment as soon as she saw the city, or on nearly every turn of a street.

Her friends smiled at her amazement, but they all knew that feeling as well from their first time in the city as well.

The group came in quite early, so nearly no dragons were there, to Spyro's relief.

Unfortunately, that also meant that almost no stores were open, so the group just went on a nice tour

"You're too edgy, Spyro. Try to relax a bit.", Cynder laughed.

"How can I when I think about her? She loves me so much it almost looks like she wants to kill me!", the purple dragon said with a nervous chuckle.

"I'm sure the hero of this world can handle just one excited dragoness.", Cynder laughed.

"I guess that's true.", the purple agreed and smiled at her.

Phoenia made an exaggerating kissing motion behind their backs, making the others block their mouths with their paws to not laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. Very funny, guys.", Spyro said, but he also seemed amused.

"Oh, it looks like the stores are starting to open.", Cynder noted.

Lavender realized that this must be Warfang's shopping district, seeing the entire area filled with nothing but stores and restaurants.

"What are these?", Lavender asked as she walked towards the nearest shop.

"Those are books. You can write lots of stuff into them, and different books are written about different things.", Selarus explained.

Lavender stared at one of the books. 'Cooking for Young Dragon Chefs' was the title.

"Wait, I can read?", she asked aloud. The purple dragoness was **sure** she has never seen any form of writing, but for some reason she knew to read the words and what they mean.

"It must be that Convexity Connection. My knowledge about reading and writing must have been transferred to you.", Spyro said.

"I guess so. It's really amazing how you can put so much information into this small thing!", the purple dragoness said.

"Anyway, we should move on. There are plenty of other amazing things to see here.", Orion said with a smile.

"Okay.", the purple dragoness said and went back to her friends, and they started walking down the street again.

"Umm... Did so many dragons stare at us like this last time too?", Ampira suddenly asked, seeing all eyes turning towards the young dragons.

"I don't think so.", Orion answered.

"To be more exact, I'd say they're all staring at you, Lavender.", Glacos said.

"Huh? Why?", Lavender asked.

"Isn't it obvious? A purple dragon is supposed to be born once every 10 generations. It's pretty much impossible to see two at the same time, moreover on the same age.", Cynder answered.

Orion suddenly stopped as he closed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

"No use, Orion. We've all lost our powers when we got here.", Selarus reminded him.

"But think how funny it would be if suddenly **another** purple dragon it would be.", the black dragon laughed and joined back with them.

"I agree. It could really save me from that fan-dragoness and her friends.", Spyro laughed as well.

"More like everyone will freak out if you just randomly changed colors in here.", Ampira grinned.

"That works for me too.", the purple dragon laughed again.

"_Hmm? Another bookstore?_", Lavender thought as she looked at that store again.

"**Spyyyyyro!**", a voice suddenly yelled from behind them.

Cynder facepalmed, foreseeing what would happen in the next few seconds.

"Get her away from me!", Spyro yelled and started running away.

"Wait up, Spyro!", Phoenia called as the group ran after him, not noticing that Lavender stayed behind, fascinated by the books.

**A few minutes later...**

Lavender was flipping through pages in a book called 'How to use your Element on a Daily Basis'. She was so taken in by the reading she forgot that her friends were no longer there.

"There you are! Damn you, ditching me like this!", a voice called angrily and suddenly Lavender felt something pulling her right horn.

"Some kind of brother are you, Spyro!", the voice yelled.

Lavender finally got her attention diverted away from the book, and she gazed up to see what was pulling her horn.

"Huh? A glowing talking mosquito?", Lavender called in astonishment.

"Mosquito? That does it, you girly-voiced... Wait... Girly?".

The creature took a closer look at Lavender and its small jaw dropped.

"You... But... Purple...", the creature muttered and passed out, falling on her nose.

"Hey, are you alright?", Lavender asked in worry.

"This is a dream... A sweet, sweet dream...", the creature said quietly.

"Wait, you mentioned Spyro. Do you know him?", Lavender then asked.

"I'm still trying to wake up here!", the creature said angrily.

"Whatever.", Lavender frowned, and then her eyes widened.

"They're not here!", she yelled, making the creature on her nose wake up.

"Who's not here?", he yawned.

"Spyro and the others!", she replied.

"Well, duh.", he said in an I-couldn't-care-less tone.

"Can you fly and look for them?", Lavender asked.

"No way. I'll let that good-for-nothing, selfish brother of mine look for **me** this time.", he said stubbornly.

"Fine, then I'll look for them!", the purple dragoness said angrily and started walking the direction they were originally heading to.

"So who's your brother?", she asked.

"Spyro is.", he answered rather angrily and decided to float next to her.

"Huh. I really find that hard to believe. Anyway, my name is Lavender.".

"I'm Sparx.", he introduced himself.


	4. Chapter 3: The City Beneath the City

**Chapter 3- The City Beneath the City**

**A few minutes later...**

"See anything, Sparx?", Lavender inquired.

"I don't see any purple, overweight brother around here.", he responded.

"Now that I think about it, I think I heard him screaming and running away. Maybe it was that fan-dragoness he was talking about?".

"Serves him right for leaving me in the temple.", he said angrily.

"It's your problem for sleeping so much.", the purple dragoness smiled.

Sparx hmphed, but didn't say anything to that.

Lavender turned to a side alley. "Anyone there?", she called. Her voice echoed back.

"Oh, come on! You don't honestly believe that they're there, do you?", Sparx called, but his voice became distant from her.

"_Come... Your destiny awaits you..._", a female voice whispered.

The purple dragoness' expression went blank as she slowly walked towards the voice in the dark alley, towards a large, old looking door there.

"Uhhh... Hello?", Sparx called as he saw her walking further into the alley.

"Hey, I'm talking to you here!", Sparx yelled and flew in front of her.

"What the..?", he exclaimed, seeing her blank gaze, getting close to the door.

Sparx stared at the door in fear. 'Life danger! Do not enter!', the label read.

"Dammit! Just like him, aren't you?", he yelled as he tried pulling her by the tail.

Lavender opened her mouth and fire gushed out, burning the door down in a matter of seconds.

The purple dragoness started walking inside, with the yellow dragonfly unable to do anything.

The darkness of the interior of the building soon closed in on them.

"Huh? Where are we?", Lavender suddenly asked.

"About time you snapped out of it, you trance-dragoness! What's going on-", Sparx began, but soon a worry cracking sound was heard.

"No... Please no...", the dragonfly muttered, but it was too late.

The floor broke under Lavender's feet, sending them both (since he was holding onto her tail) down, making them scream in horror.

**Meanwhile, outside...**

"Darn it, where did she disappear to?", Selarus sighed as he passed by the same alley Sparx and Lavender entered.

"**Ahhhh!**", the scream reached his ears.

His eyes widened in shock. "That was Lavender's voice!", he called and rushed to the source of the voice, beyond the door, but didn't see that the floor was missing, until it was too late. He also yelled in shock as he fell down.

**Meanwhile...**

"Great. Just **great**! I knew that something like this would happen!", Sparx called angrily.

"At least be thankful that we're alive, Sparx.", Lavender groaned. "That was some fall. I wonder what we landed on, and **where** we landed!".

"I still don't see how can things get any worse.", the small dragonfly complained, just as another yell reached their ears, followed by a loud 'thud'.

"Just... Let me die already...", Sparx groaned. His voice sounded muffled.

"Ah, Sparx. Were you the one who screamed? I was sure it was Lavender.", Selarus said and got up, releasing Sparx..

"Yeah, I'm here. But more importantly, what are **you** doing here?", the purple dragoness asked in surprise. She could only realize it's him by his voice. It was too dark to see anything.

"I passed by just in time to hear you falling down here. And Sparx too, apparently.", the green dragon explained.

"Hmm? Do you know him?", Lavender asked.

"Yeah, I met him not long after we... Umm... You know...", he explained, stuttering at the end.

"Umm, guys? Sorry to interrupt your 'special moment', but we kind of have a situation here!", the dragonfly yelled angrily.

"Oh, right.", Lavender said.

"But how can we get out? We lost all of our powers when we returned to this dimension!", Selarus said.

"Lost your powers? Didn't you just burn down that door a moment ago?", Sparx asked Lavender.

"Huh? I did?", she asked in surprise.

"Yeah, while you acted all tranced-like. Did you forget?", the dragonfly inquired.

"Now that you mention it... I think I heard a voice. But I can't remember what it said, or how did it sound like...".

"Never mind that. Let's just concentrate on getting out of here. Can you use some fire now? I can't see a thing!", Selarus said.

Lavender was surprised to feel up fire energy once again in her body, so she let it out for a few seconds, but the three of them soon wished they didn't.

Sparx passed out completely and fell on Selarus' back, while the two young dragons fled as quickly as they could, shouting in horror.

**A few moments later...**

"Did you just see... What I've seen?", Lavender muttered.

"Skeletons! There were at least 10 of them! But what are they doing here?", the green dragon called.

"I suddenly have a feeling we should get out of here as soon as possible.", Lavender said, worried.

Selarus nodded. "At least there's some light now.", he added, noticing that he was able to see Lavender, whereas until now he ran blindly.

"Wow...", he then murmured.

They were gazing at what looked like ancient ruins of a city.

They stood above it, so they had a good view of it.

"Hey Sparx, you should see this.", Lavender said quietly.

The dragonfly slowly opened his eyes, only to close and rub them again, as he stared down in disbelief."What is this place?", Selarus asked in awe.

The underground place was enormous, and it only looked like it was a part of it.

There were countless houses there. They were large, and clearly once decorated with beautiful paint, even though most of it has worn out by the many years that passed since they were made. They all seemed to be made out of clay.

In the middle of the city was a humongous square, 4 times bigger than the temple, and in it's center stood a large, tall tower, that nearly reached the ceiling of the massive space. On every house stood a large torch, the fire in it glowing in red and gold, seemingly endlessly. They were lighting the entire place.

In nearly every corner seemed to be a tunnel, leading to other parts of the underground place.

There were no plants at that place, but an underground river flowed in the middle of the ancient city.

But the thing that was by far the oddest, and the scariest, was that countless of skeletons were laying around the place.

Strange tools lay around the skeletons, many looked round and big, and the others long and sharp.

Selarus suddenly began trembling. He closed his eyes, and looked terrified.

"Hey, what's wrong?", Lavender immediately asked.

"This place... It scares me... It feels horrible...", he muttered, completely shaky.

"I know what you mean. Let's quickly find a way out of here.", the purple dragoness agreed.

"Finally some sensible dragons. I thought such a thing didn't exist!", Sparx said.

"Can you go out through where we came from and ask for help?", Lavender asked.

"Okay. I'll be back in a moment.", he answered and set off.

"It's... Hard to breathe...", Selarus muttered.

"Don't worry, it will be fine!", Lavender called and wrapped her tail around his, but as she said that, she started feeling a chill crawling up her body. The moisture in her breath turned to water as soon as it came out. It suddenly became freezing cold.

"I'll use my fire breath to keep us warm.", Lavender said and tried to do just that, but to her shock, she found out it was impossible. The moment the fire left her mouth, it was already gone.

"Great. What can possibly go worse?", she groaned.

Just as she asked that, Sparx appeared flying so fast he nearly bumped into her snout.

"It's gone...", he muttered, trying to catch his breath.

"What's gone?", Lavender asked.

"The exit! I've looked everywhere! It simply vanished!", the yellow dragonfly called, clearly panicked.

"_The tower... Go to the tower..._".

"The tower?", Lavender asked.

"What?", Sparx asked.

"Didn't you just tell me to go to the tower?", Lavender asked.

"No. But it seems like a good idea. It's so close to the ceiling, we might be able to figure a way out of here.", Sparx said.

"Selarus, are you alright?", Lavender asked quietly.

"Yeah. I'm getting better. It's so strange. I just felt odd the moment I saw this place. Anyway, let's go.", he answered.

"Let's glide down.", Lavender said and spread her wings. Selarus did the same.

Within a few moments, the two dragons and the dragonfly were inside the ancient city. They started walking towards the tower, looking closely at the buildings around them.

"What's so interesting?", Sparx inquired.

"These buildings... They're quite nice, don't you think?", Selarus asked him.

"Sorry, I forgot we were just having a nice walk in an ancient creepy town, full of skeletons at every corner!", he yelled.

"Calm down. It's not like anything is gonna jump on us, right?", Lavender asked.

Sparx frowned, but didn't argue with that. He himself couldn't help but thinking that something was strange in this city, and not necessarily in a bad way, despite how it looked.

**A few minutes later...**

The three finally arrived at the tower.

"Woah, look at that!", Sparx suddenly called.

Lavender and Selarus looked at where he pointed and stared in awe at a huge statue standing in front of the tower.

It was a statue of a dragon, in an incredibly impressive pose, carved in precious, black stone. The dragon was very slender, but it suited it, so the three quickly realized that it's a dragoness. Under the statue were carved in golden letters a few words in a language that wasn't familiar to them.

"What do you think it is?", Lavender asked quietly.

"She must have been the ruler of this ancient city. And they probably used some old form of writing. I can't read it.", Selarus answered.

"I don't like her. She reminds me too much of that she-dragon.", Sparx said angrily.

"Stop calling her like that already!", Selarus frowned. "I really don't get it why you still think Cynder is so bad. She saved the world too, you know!".

"Look, I just don't like her, okay?", the dragonfly argued.

"Guys, if you're done fighting then let's go. You can argue after we get out of here.", Lavender said as she locked back at them from next to the entrance of the tower, just behind the statue.

The dragon and dragonfly nodded and followed her.


	5. Chapter 4: The Grimoire of Mer

**Chapter 4- The Grimoire of Mer**

**Not long after...**

"Would you look at that!", Sparx called.

"This bed is huge! Whoever that dragoness was, she really did live like a queen!", he said as he took a look into the bedroom behind one of the many doors in the tower.

The bed had clean red sheets, covers and pillows. It looked big enough for 3 adult dragons. It was made out of golden threads and high quality silk. It looks like it has been used only yesterday, not hundreds of years ago, like the rest of the city.

Sparx made such a pause on nearly every room, but Lavender and Selarus couldn't care less. All they wanted was to get out of there as quickly as possible.

The tower was built that way it had a main spiral staircase that goes from bottom to top, and occasionally a door that would lead to a large room.

"Finally, we're at the top.", Selarus called as they reached the last door.

He pushed it open, revealing a huge balcony, just above the statue and with a view to the entire city, excluding the small region straight behind it.

"The top of this place isn't far, but I still don't think we can reach it from here.", the green dragon then said, looking up.

"Hey, what's that?", Lavender asked as she walked forward.

Near the edge of the balcony, in the middle, stood a small podium, just hers and Selarus' size. On it, lay a closed book. Its cover was golden colored, and was slightly glowing. It was about two thirds the size of Lavender and Selarus.

"Why do I suddenly have a feeling that says **you shouldn't touch this book**?", Sparx asked loudly.

Nevertheless, Lavender and Selarus walked towards it.

'The Grimoire of Mer', the title read.

"What's a 'Grimoire'?", Selarus asked.

"I don't know.", the purple dragoness answered and slowly reached her front paw to open it, when Sparx flew in the way.

"No. You're **not** opening that book! It has evil written all over it!", the dragonfly exclaimed.

"Relax, Sparx. It's just a book.", Selarus said.

"Yeah, right! First you say it's a book, then you open it, and the next thing you know, something jumps out and tries to eat you!", Sparx yelled.

"I sometimes wish I had your imagination, Sparx.", Selarus chuckled.

Lavender slowly opened the book. Sparx hid behind Selarus, but nothing happened.

Lavender started reading the first page:

"Dear reader, if what you seek is wealth, then close the book. If you seek fame, erase it from your memory. And if you seek power without responsibility, be warned that reading this will be your eternal doom and despair.". The purple dragoness gulped.

"See? I told you this book is bad news!", Sparx cried out, still holding to Selarus' left back leg.

"But we don't want any of these things. We just want to get out of here, no?", Selarus asked.

"What the-!", Lavender yelled.

Selarus' jaw dropped. He couldn't believe his eyes, as two more lines were suddenly added below those Lavender read.

Lavender soon came over the shock and began reading.

"If this was a mistake, or a turn of fate, that you found this book and wish to leave, please read the following line: 'Laset laset, tanu la zob. Im naze, dargun banob!'".

As soon as Lavender read that, a powerful gust of wind began blowing from the book.

"Is this supposed to be our way out of here?", Sparx shouted.

The gust of wind tore open the ground above them, and soon sent the three through the hole and above the ground, yelling in astonishment.

**Moments later...**

Selarus soon fell down, but the earth was soft and grassy, so it didn't hurt too much.

That is until Lavender fell on top of him.

"Sorry. Are you okay?", the purple dragoness muttered and got up.

"Getting used to it.", Selarus chuckled, as Lavender helped him to his feet.

Sparx soon appeared floating in front of them.

"Glad that's over. I don't want to see that-", he began, but was stopped because the grimoire suddenly fell on top of him.

"Sparx, are you alright?", Lavender asked as she took the book off of him. It was a lot lighter than it looked.

"Yeah. After being nearly crushed to death twice now, I'm more than alright!", he called sarcastically.

"Anyway, this thing is dangerous. Let's throw it back to the hole.", the dragonfly then said angrily.

"Yeah, about that...", Selarus said quietly as he stared at where the hole was.

"Oh, come on! What's up with those holes suddenly vanishing everywhere?", Sparx yelled, as he saw the ground completely in tact, as if they never came out of it.

"This book is really amazing! And thanks to it we got out. It can't be **that** bad, can it?", Lavender asked.

"Yeah.", Selarus said as he looked at the book once more.

"Shouldn't we get back now? Even that good-for-nothing brother of mine would be worried about us by now.", Sparx frowned.

Lavender and Selarus nodded as the purple dragoness placed the book safely under her wings, and then along with the others started walking back to Warfang, which wasn't far away.

**A few minutes later...**

The three finally made it back to the city, where suddenly a black dragoness flew down towards them.

"She-dragon!", Sparx exclaimed.

Cynder laughed. "Good to see you too, Sparx.".

"Where have you guys been? We were worried about you!", the black dragoness inquired.

"We'll tell you all, don't worry. Let's just get everyone back here?", Lavender asked.

"Yeah. We have something really amazing to show you!", Selarus added.

"Got that. Just wait here.", Cynder said and took off.

"Why can't you guys fly, by the way?", Sparx asked.

"We never had the chance to learn how to learn to fly in the magical dimension. Our guardians kept us from knowing about ourselves and our powers because of Malefor.", the green dragon answered.

"What about that 'empty your mind' thingy? Why don't you just use that?", the dragonfly then asked.

"According to Spyro, we can only do that in cases of emergency, and it will only work once after we do it. We have to learn how to fly using our own powers. Not using the ancestors'.", Lavender explained.

"There they are!", the three then heard Orion call.

Following him came Ampira, Phoenia and Glacos, and from the sky appeared Spyro and Cynder.

"Selarus, where did you go off disappearing too? You were just behind me!", Ampira asked angrily.

_Lavender, Selarus and Sparx then explained what happened. About the ancient city and how they got there. The others were in awe over various details, mainly because of the skeletons._

"And when we reached the top of the tower, we found this.", Lavender said and showed them the book.

"A grimoire?", Cynder called in shock.

"Do you know what it is?", Glacos asked.

"Yes. It's a book that teaches the reader how to use different kinds of magic and elements. When I was under Malefor's control, I've read many dark grimoires and learned my elements mainly through them.", the black dragoness said.

"So does this book contain dark magic too?", Sparx asked, clearly a bit panicked.

"As they say, don't judge a book by its cover. Did you open it?".

"Yes. We looked at it just out of curiosity. The first lines in the book warned us not to use it to gain wealth, fame or power irresponsibly. And when I said that we just wanted to get out of here, two more lines suddenly appeared with a magic spell that did what I asked.", Selarus answered.

"Are you saying that this book really is magical then? I simply can't believe it!", Glacos called.

"Of course it is. It's the only way to learn dark elements.", Cynder told him.

"I still don't believe it. Remember I could use wind element back in the magical dimension? I never saw a grimoire back then.", Ampira said.

Cynder looked at her in surprise. "Are you sure? Did you learn wind element naturally?", the black dragoness inquired.

"Malefor used some sort of dark crystal on her. He also used it on me, and through it I could learn how to use the darkness element.", Orion said.

"So anyway, how can we learn what kind of grimoire it is?", Spyro asked.

"Well, you said that magic spell words appeared. What spell was it?", Cynder asked.

"It was a wind spell. It helped us get out of the underground.", Lavender answered.

"So it **is** a dark grimoire, right?", Phoenia asked Cynder.

"It's not that easy to tell. Can I have it, please?", she asked Lavender.

The purple dragoness handed to her the golden-covered book.

The black dragoness looked at the front cover closely.

"What does the word 'Mer' mean there?", Glacos asked as he read the title.

"Usually it is either the kind of grimoire it is, or the name of the author. It has to be the name of the author, in this case. But then again, I've never heard of an author named 'Mer', and I've read countless of grimoires written by many different dragons. Anyway, usually it's unsafe to open a grimoire without taking safety measures. They can be enchanted with traps and things like that, in order to prevent them from being used by the wrong dragons. But since you already opened it...", she said and tried to open the book.

"Huh?", she asked in surprise.

"Is it not opening?", Glacos asked.

"That's odd.", Cynder mumbled and tried to use her full force with her front paws, but the cover still won't budge. She put down the book in front of her.

"It wasn't hard to open at all, for me.", Lavender said in surprise and walked forward, then easily opened the book.

"How come you can't open it, but Lavender can?", Spyro asked.

"It must have some kind of protective enchantment. Although I have no idea why it only works against me.", the black dragoness deduced.

"Those two lines from before disappeared.", Selarus noted. Indeed, only the three warnings that were originally written one the first page were there.

"So basically they appear if someone asks them to. Do you think something is living **inside** the book?", Sparx asked.

"I've never heard of it before. But with such kind of magic, the only thing that's safe to say is that **anything** is possible.", Cynder answered with a worried expression.

"Hello! If there's anyone living inside there then say something!", Phoenia called to the book.

Nothing happened. Phoenia shrugged.

"Guess it doesn't work like that.", Ampira said.

"We should ask the guardians about this. They might know something.", Cynder then said.

Lavender again placed the golden book under her wings and the group started walking back to the temple.

Sparx gave the book a suspicious glance as he floated next to the dragons.


	6. Chapter 5: Mystery of the Grimoire

**Chapter 5- Mystery of the Grimoire**

When the group arrived at the temple, none of the guardians were there.

That is until they decided to check the library, and there found Flametta reading what seemed to be 2 books at the same time. Next to the books was laying a large plate filled with different appetizers.

The red dragoness quickly raiser her gaze from one of the books and saw the young dragons. She hurriedly picked up that book and shoved it into one of the shelves, before they noticed.

"Hello, young dragons. Back from Warfang already?", she asked with a smile.

"Hi, mom! We found something really interesting! Can you have a look at it?", Phoenia asked in excitement.

"_Mom?_", Lavender thought, puzzled, as she took out the book from beneath her wings.

"A grimoire?", Flametta asked, clearly surprised.

She put it on the desk in front of her and opened it. Her expressions became serious after she read the lines on the first page.

"Do you know what kind of grimoire it is?", Glacos asked.

"Not yet, but it's definitely not a dark grimoire. It still can be dangerous though. Did any of you open it or use it?", the red dragoness replied.

"Yes, we did. At first there were the lines you see here, and when we said we needed help, more lines just appeared there with a magic spell that helped us.", Lavender explained.

"Helped you with what?", Flametta inquired.

"We fell into some weird underground city. We were looking for a way out when we found that book.", Sparx explained.

Flametta raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask anymore about this.

She flipped the book to the second and third page. Her eyes widened. The others looked at her, puzzled because of her expression.

The red dragoness then flipped the pages of the book quickly, but her expression remained as surprised.

Giving up, she looked at the others. "This book is protected by an enchantment.", she said and showed them the book, then flipped the pages quickly. They were all blank.

"Are you sure that the book isn't just empty?", Orion asked.

"No. It's definitely a grimoire, according to what you said.", Flametta said as she closed the book and lay it on the table.

"This book must be very special if the author went through so much trouble just to hide its content...", she then said handing to to them.

"So what can we do about it?", Selarus asked.

"I think this will be a nice assignment for you. Try to break the spell yourself. Just be careful not to damage the book.", she said with a smile and handed the grimoire to Lavender.

"How are we going to be able to break the spell?", Ampira asked.

"Just look around the library. Written magic is one of the forms of magic used by dragons. You can easily find it in the books around here. When you find a spell you think will work try using it. Just be careful. Casting a wrong spell could mean troubles.", the red dragoness said as she got up, holding the book she was reading with her right front paw.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?", Cynder asked the female guardian.

"I have faith in you.", she responded with a smile. She balanced the appetizers on her wings and took the book, then walked out of the library.

"Let's research then. This is getting interesting.", Spyro said with a smile. The others nodded and they all started looking for books that might be helpful.

Lavender placed the grimoire in the middle of the library, so that if anyone found something they'll be able to test it.

Spyro, Cynder and Sparx went to a section of books called 'dispellers'.

"Undoing magic with magic. Pretty simple, no?", Cynder asked with a smile.

"I guess. Maybe even **too** simple.", Spyro laughed.

"So what book should we look for?", Sparx asked.

"Just pick one. It doesn't matter.", Cynder answered.

"Strange you're so into this, Sparx. Did something happen?", Spyro smiled at his adoptive brother.

"It's not like I have anything better to do.", the dragonfly shrugged and flew to the top case of books, then pulled out an old-looking gray book.

Just barely managing not to drop it, he flew down with it and then placed it on the floor.

Cynder opened the book and started scanning it for a useful spell, while Spyro looked for another book.

He quickly found a black, not-as-old one, and placed it next to the book Cynder and Sparx were reading, and started reading it, while listening to Cynder and Sparx.

"So how will we know the right spell when we see it?", the dragonfly asked.

"Well, the longer the spell is, usually it's stronger. So in this case we aren't looking for a spell that's too short, but not a spell that's too long either. Notice that next to the spell there's a description of it. We're also not looking for a spell that counters a transformation spell, or an elemental spell, for example.", Cynder explained.

Spyro smiled, happy to see that the two are finally getting along. He also used Cynder's tips when he searched for a decent spell.

Meanwhile, Phoenia, Glacos, Ampira and Orion were at another part of the library, looking for 'revealing' magic.

Ampira suggested that the text might be simply hidden, so all they needed to do was to reveal it.

Unlike Cynder, none of them had any knowledge of grimoires, so the group simply chose any book that looked interesting and went through it.

"Revealing hidden doors... Revealing seeds in the ground... Revealing dirt?", Phoenia said as she went through the spells. Some of them were particularly strange.

"I think I found something.", Orion said.

The others went to his side to see. "Reveal invisible ink. That's what we need, no?", the black dragon asked.

"Maybe... But it would be too simple, don't you think so?", Glacos replied.

"I think it's worth a try.", Ampira said with a smile. "Do you want to go test it, Orion?".

"Sure.", he said with a smile and the two walked away, leaving Phoenia and Glacos by themselves.

"Those two like each other. Don't you think so, Glacos?", Phoenia smiled.

"They're pretty close.", he agreed and resumed his searching for a spell along with the fire dragoness.

Lavender and Selarus set off as well, but had no good idea on what spell to look for, so they scanned all of the library's sections.

After a while, however, they grew bored of it, and stopped to think up another idea.

"Maybe there's some kind of clue in the book.", Selarus suggested.

"Flametta showed us the book. It was completely empty.", Lavender reminded him.

"I know, but... I just can't explain it. Come on!", he said and walked back to the book.

The purple dragoness shrugged and followed him.

**A few moments later...**

Selarus and Lavender walked over to where Lavender left the book, and found Orion and Ampira testing a spell they found, and that was supposed to make invisible ink turn visible.

"Hey guys. You're just in time.", Ampira smiled.

"Did you find something?", Selarus asked as he and Lavender walked towards the book.

"Ready? You should take a step back.", Orion said. He sounded excited.

"Mamuras daios illuno tonera!", he called, reading from the book he lay before him.

"It's doing something!", Lavender called happily, as the open grimoire started glowing, and then finally with a small 'poof', smoke suddenly appeared, covering the area.

The young dragons started coughing and waved their paws to get rid of the smoke, when it was suddenly blown away by a sudden gust of wind, coming out of Ampira's mouth.

"Huh? I can use wind again?", the yellow dragoness asked in surprise.

"It's about time we got used to this dimension.", Orion said with a smile, that vanished when he looked at the book. Ampira still seemed shocked, however.

"It didn't work...", the black dragon sighed.

The pages remained blank. The spell didn't seem to work at all.

"Oh well. Let's look for another spell.", Ampira said and rejoined Orion at reading their book.

"So what was your idea?", Lavender asked Selarus.

"There have be some clues here, I know it!", the green dragon said confidently and reached his front paw to the book in order to look for anything helpful and started flipping the pages. He then immediately withdrew his paw, however.

"What's wrong?", the purple dragoness inquired.

"The book is shaking!", Selarus replied, shocked.

Ampira and Orion now turned their attention to them as well.

"What happened?", Ampira asked.

"Look!", Orion exclaimed, turning the others' attention towards the book.

"Water?", Lavender asked quietly, as the transparent liquid started pouring from beneath the book, but not wetting it at all.

"It's warm!", Ampira called in surprise as she touched the water.

"The others have got to see it!", Selarus called as he dashed away to find them.

**A few minutes later...**

"I simply can't believe it...", was all Cynder could say.

The grimoire was still shaking and dripping warm water, although it seemed to be slowing down.

"Have you ever seen something like **this**, Cynder?", Glacos asked slowly.

The black dragoness slowly shook her head, not believing her own eyes as well.

"Listen, this might sound crazy, but I think that the book is crying.", Phoenia said quietly.

"How can a book be crying?", Sparx asked in astonishment.

"What if it's not a book at all? As you said, Cynder, we should expect **anything**.", Spyro asked.

"I have to admit that it sounded outrageous even to me before. But maybe it's true... Even if it is, that means it took some incredibly powerful spell to do that. At the least, the one who wrote the book for some reason made it **alive**. Or maybe he even took a living creature and turned it into a book. That's what I can understand from this.", Cynder replied.

"But still, why is it crying? Presuming that it is crying.", Ampira asked.

"Well, it started crying after I flipped some pages. Maybe I caused it?", Selarus asked.

"Try touching it again.", Glacos suggested.

Selarus did as the ice dragon said, and the book began shaking and shedding 'tears' at a fast pace again.

Cynder looked at the book, then started flipping pages backwards until she reached the second and third pages. Her eyes widened in utter shock.

"What is it?", Spyro immediately asked.

"Look for yourselves.", she replied and they did.

Instead of being blank, the two pages after the first one (which contained the warnings) had a single word written in each. The pages weren't even moist, like they were water-proof.

"So what happened here? I don't get it.", Sparx asked.

"It seems like when the book began 'crying', some of the protection wore off. But I wonder why there is only one word on each page.", Cynder said.

"But why was it crying only when Selarus touched it? Nothing like that happened when you, Lavender or Flametta did.", Orion asked.

"Dagretus?", Ampira said. She read the word on the second page.

"I thought it would do something.", the yellow dragoness explained, seeing that nothing has happened.

"Me too, actually. But if it's not what the words are for, then why did they appear?", Spyro questioned.

"I don't know about you, but I think this is ridiculous! Why would a weird word like that do anything?", Sparx demanded.

"_Hey, Mer! Guess what day is it?_", a voice suddenly asked. It sounded like a young male. The voice echoed in the room, even though it wasn't so loud.

Everyone looked around to find the source of it, when Phoenia called "It's coming from the book!". Everybody stared at the grimoire, which was now glowing brightly.

Another voice made a yawn. "I_ know, I know. First day of school, right? And would you please stop calling me like that already?_". The voice sounded like a young male as well.

"_Oh, you should be more cheerful! If I were you, I'd be so happy! After all, you _**_are_**_ a purple dragon, aren't you? The whole city is going to expect a lot of you, even the Empress!_", the first voice said again.

"_Sometimes I wish I was just a normal dragon like you, Tem._", the second voice said with a sigh.

"_I don't even have a single element! This is as normal as anyone can get... Trust me, being special is the best thing ever!_", the first voice laughed.

"_I guess so. But wouldn't it be nice to switch places for just one day?_", Mer asked.

"_Are you kidding me? I'd change places with you for my entire life if it was up to me!_", Tem laughed again.

"_Well, let's get going already. I doubt the guardians will be okay with it even if _**_I_**_ am the one who's late for class._", Mer said with a nervous chuckle.

The voices suddenly stopped talking, and the room fell into silence.


End file.
